


Bite

by saltcake



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bottom Eames (Inception), M/M, Spooning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: Eames醒来，感到肩膀有轻微的刺痛。
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> 发生在深夜里的摸摸蹭蹭；）

“Arthur，”Eames问，“你晚上梦见什么好吃的了吗？”

Arthur端着咖啡，有些奇怪地看了他一眼。“没有，”他想了想说，“我不记得了，应该是没有。”

“哦，”Eames咀嚼着麦片，他皱了皱鼻子，“好吧，当我没问。”

“怎么了？”Arthur问，他坐到Eames旁边，给他的杯子里加了些咖啡，“我说梦话了？”

“没有，”Eames说，他道了谢，舔掉嘴巴上沾着的燕麦屑，Arthur抬了抬眉，Eames看了他一眼，不太自在的挠挠脖子，“你，呃……你咬了我一口。”

“我咬了你一口？”Arthur重复道，他忍不住笑，露出酒窝来，“天啊，对不起，Eames，我不知道我会睡着觉突然咬你——”

“没关系，”Eames拿起他的勺子，搅了搅麦片，“我只是有些好奇。你知道，毕竟在我睡觉的时候……吓了我一跳。”

“我真的很抱歉，”Arthur放下他的咖啡杯，伸手捏了捏Eames的肩膀，“我咬疼你了吗？”

“不，没有，只是有点小痛……”Eames歪了歪头，Arthur的手指顺着他的衣领探进去，指腹轻轻按压颈肩，“这里吗？”Arthur问。

“再往下点。”Eames说，“你没有逗我玩吧？”他有些严厉地瞥了一眼Arthur。

“你知道我一直觉得这里很好吃。”Arthur傻笑。他用膝盖碰了碰Eames，Eames喝了口咖啡，故意装作不理他。Arthur摩挲着Eames的领口，轻轻揪了揪，“我真的不记得了，对不起。如果我再睡着了咬你，你可以把我叫起来，问问我记不记得刚刚在梦里吃了什么。”

“希望不会是汉堡包。”Eames耸耸肩，挖了一勺燕麦塞进嘴里，Arthur玩Eames的耳朵，被他侧着头躲开了，“这很痒，混蛋。”

-

Eames醒来，感到肩膀有轻微的刺痛。

他眨了眨眼，没有动。Arthur的鼻子轻轻磨蹭着他的脖子，从背后搂着他，手臂搭在他的腰上。Eames张开嘴，嗓子是哑的，“Arthur？”

Arthur在睡梦中咂嘴。他又贴上来，牙齿摩擦过Eames的斜方肌，柔软的舌头抵着，轻轻啃咬。Eames吞咽了一下，又叫了他一遍，“——Arthur？”

Arthur沉沉的呻吟了一声，他搭在Eames腰上的手臂收紧了一些，摸索着抓住Eames的胳膊，“嗯……？我在这，Eames。”他的声音还迷迷糊糊的，Arthur爬起来一点，抱着Eames，鼻子贴在他的耳后，深深地吸了一下。

“你又咬我了，Darling，”Eames轻声说，“是汉堡包吗？”

“我又咬了？对不起……”Arthur蹭了蹭他，低声笑了一下，“不，不是汉堡包…”

“那就好。”Eames嘀咕着说。Arthur咬了咬他的耳朵，“很抱歉又把你弄醒了。”

“没关系，”Eames侧过头看他，“我只是想知道你到底在吃什么好东西。”

“你。”Arthur笑着说，他摸了摸Eames的胸口，撑起身来凑过去亲他，Eames顺从地张开嘴，发出细小的咕哝声。

“让我来弥补这个吧……”Arthur轻轻握住Eames的下巴，咬了咬他的嘴唇。他的手指顺着Eames的脖子滑下去，擦过他的乳头，抚摸他的腰侧。Eames在Arthur的牙齿重新挨到他的肩膀上时轻哼出声，Arthur安抚地亲了亲他，他的老二硬起来，抵着Eames的屁股，带有暗示意味地磨蹭着。

“你不想等到早上了？”Eames含混地说。Arthur抓着他的屁股，手指挤进潮湿的肛口，他们睡前操过一回，Arthur当时戴了套，里面还有些残存的润滑剂。他咬着Eames的肩膀，拉开他的大腿，慢慢插进去，Arthur松开牙齿，又舔了舔，含着Eames颈肩的皮肉。

“你太好吃了…”Arthur的呼吸变得又深又沉。Eames蜷起腿，感受到Arthur的手指揉按着他的大腿肌肉，Eames蹭了蹭枕头，因为肩膀上潮湿的凉意咕哝。

“嘘嘘……放松…”Arthur搂住Eames的腰，掌心贴着他的肚子轻轻挤压，Eames呻吟了一一声，无意识地弓起身。Arthur抓到他的老二，手指环着尖端箍了一下，摸到湿漉漉的水痕。

“没关系……”Arthur用鼻子蹭Eames耳后的皮肤，他退出来一些，鸡巴挨着Eames的前列腺摩擦。通常Eames不会介意他入得很深，但是Arthur不希望他睡着，他想把那个留在最后，没准Eames会同意让他的老二在他的好屁股里过夜。

他握着Eames淌水的阴茎，拉开包皮抚摸他的龟头。Eames轻微地打颤，Arthur咬着他肩膀上的皮肉，不急不慢地操他的前列腺。Eames的腰腹绷紧了，他抓着Arthur的手臂，发出细小的呜咽声。

“嘘……”Arthur亲了亲Eames的脖子，用鼻尖磨蹭他的肩膀，弄得Eames有些痒，还有点凉。Eames的脚踝勾到了Arthur的小腿，Arthur把他往怀里拉，在Eames的后颈上咬了一口。

“别咬我……”Eames小声说，Arthur把Eames鸡巴上淌出来的液体抹到他的肚子上，捏他腰上的软肉。他用手掌托着Eames鼓起的胸肉，指尖蹭了蹭他的奶头，Arthur吮咬着Eames的后背，鸡巴抵在潮湿的肉壁上顶弄。

Eames湿漉漉地喘息起来，他抓着床单，又去摸自己的老二。Arthur用手掌压在Eames的肩部，将他的胳膊拉开，他咬着Eames的肩头，操得狠了一些。Eames发出又细又软的哽咽声，Arthur以为他哭了，就去摸Eames的鸡巴。他哄着Eames给他打出来，在Eames夹紧屁股的时候射到了里面，Eames在高潮后迷迷糊糊的，Arthur把手上的精液擦到了Eames的肚子上，捏了捏他的乳头。

“Eames？”Arthur轻声叫他，Eames过了好一会儿，才模糊地嗯了一声。

Arthur舔了舔嘴唇，他贴着Eames的后背，退出来一点，感觉到有精液淌出来。他记得Eames好像刚换过床单，Arthur摸了摸Eames的屁股，又去拉他的手，稍微提高一点声音，告诉Eames他会负责洗床单。

Eames没有回应，可能睡着了。Arthur从后面抱着他，又蹭了蹭Eames的肩膀，很快睡着了。

-

Arthur醒过来的时候，Eames已经醒了，他侧躺着看手机，在Arthur摸着他的屁股挪动老二的时候偏过身，从肩膀上看了他一眼。

“你醒了？”Eames挑了下眉。Arthur眨眨眼，嘴巴贴着Eames的肩膀亲了亲。他搂着Eames，满足地像只睡饱了觉的懒猫，“早安，Mr Eames…”

Eames把Arthur溜下去的手拉上来，摁在他肉乎乎的肚子上，“你晚上又咬我了，”Eames说，Arthur把下巴搁在他肩膀上，咧着嘴傻笑。

“你猜怎么着，”Eames假笑了一下，无视掉Arthur的酒窝，“——我他妈再也不会好奇你梦见吃什么了，永远。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！希望你有爽到❤


End file.
